The Infinity Saga, Part 2: A Stark in the Future
The 20th episode of the alternate third season of Avengers Assemble TV Show, originally entitled Avengers: Ultron Revolution, here entitled Avengers: New Heroes' Time. Characters Featured Characters * Power Patrol ** Iron Man / Tony Stark ** Vision / J.A.R.V.I.S. ** Nova / Sam Alexander ** Cyclops / Scott Summers ** Ant-Man / Scott Lang ** Wasp / Hope Van Dyne ** Firestar / Angelica Jones ** Iron Spider / Amadeus Cho ** Rocket Raccoon Supporting Characters * 2099 Avengers (first appearance) ** Spider-Man / Miguel O’Hara ** Iron Man / Andros Stark (first full appearance) ** El Diablo (first appearance) ** 2099 Phoenix Princess / Carrie Brant (first appearance) (joins team) *** Light Phoenix (first appearance) Villains * Maestro (first appearance) (gets and loses symbiote) ** 2099 Venom Symbiote (first appearance) (death) ** 2099 Baron Zemo Other Characters * Spider-Man / Peter Parker (mentioned only) * Madame Web / Julia Carpenter (voice only) Plot Following Madame Web’s plan to find the pieces of Tablet of Order and Chaos, Iron Man and his patrol (consisting of Vision, Nova, Cyclops, Ant-Man, Wasp, Firestar, Rocket Raccoon and Iron Spider) travel through the 2099 universe where they must find the Tablet Piece for the Power Stone. By following the Tablet’s signal, they discover an older and darker version of the Hulk, who calls himself Maestro. They also discover that Maestro has the Tablet piece and he is planning to use it to destroy the city. The heroes battle Maestro and overpower him, but before they can strip him of the Tablet, he uses its magic to create a shockwave which threatens to destroy a building with innocent citizens in there. With no choice, they work to keep the building from collapsing, to which Maestro is given an advantage to escape. The team is aided by this world’s Avengers, consisting of Iron Man (Tony Stark’s descendant Andros Stark), Spider-Man (Miguel O’Hara) and El Diablo (an evolved and more intelligent version of Devil Dinosaur). After explaining Stark’s Patrol the origins of Maestro (as an former scientist who was cryogenically frozen in the Arctic for centuries before a Gamma-Radioactive Explosion turned him into a monstrous creature and twisted his mind), the 2099 Avengers agree to help them recover the Tablet Shard and use it with the Stone. They follow Maestro’s signal, which leads them to an Alchemax Tower. There, they are shocked to discover that Maestro had unleashed numerous sample of the Venom symbiote to mutated every employee present. Iron Man’s Patrol and the Avengers battle the symbiote monsters while Nova and Ant-Man track Maestro down. Maestro eventually unleashes Baron Zemo (here Helmut Zemo being frozen for decades and infused with a sample of Maestro’s Gamma-powered Serum) to attack them. Vision battles the monster and defeats him. Deciding that the Tablet’s power will not be enough, Maestro attempts to merge with a fragment of the symbiote to become stronger, his plan comes with a side-effect which turns him into a mindless berserk monster. One of Alchemax employees and O’Hara’s lover Carrie Brant (Betty Brant’s descendant) eventually reveals to the others a secret which only O’Hara used to know: she is the bonding host of the Phoenix Force’s Light Side. She reveals this secret by transforming into a fiery Valkyrie with an Magma-made Armor, revealing herself as her world’s own Phoenix Princess. Phoenix Princess eventually takes off around Alchemax taking down every Symbiote-mutate in her way. Iron Man and Spider-Man continue battling the Venom-mutated Maestro and work to keep him away from the unconscious employees. Assuming that the symbiote which bonded with Maestro is the source of all of them, Phoenix Princess bursts in towards Maestro, who attempts to kill her by absorbing her. But Carrie’s Phoenix powers prove to be too much for the Symbiote-mutated Maestro and separates the organism from him (the progress also reverts Maestro to his human form permanently) and Carrie destroys the symbiote, freeing everyone else from its possession. As the others work to undo the damage caused by Maestro, Stark combines the Power Stone with the Tablet and informs Madame Web that their job is done. She answers by opening a portal which brings them back to their dimension, but not before Stark and his patrol share more respectful banders with the 2099 Avengers (now joined by Phoenix Princess), on which Tony convinces his counterpart/descendant, who initially doubted his own reputation as a good leader, to always have faith as long as he has friends who trust him. As they leave back to his dimension, the heroes discuss and confess their impressions over how the world may evolve in the future as Stark vows that an dimensional adventure like the one they had may have been exciting, but it is also just the beginning of the challenge they have yet to face. "To Be Continued..." Continuity Previous Episodes * The story starts directly after the end of Part 1: Secrets of the Stones, where the Avengers, New Avengers, X-Men and Guardians of the Galaxy divide between six groups, one with each Infinity Stone, and travel through the dimensions they would find the pieces of the Tablet of Order and Chaos. Next Episodes Notes Category:Episodes Category:Avengers: New Heroes' Time